beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mason Calvin
Appearance He wears a Black and White fedora, Grayish-white hair, and a fearless smile, while having the Aether Varsity and trousers. 10 Years Mason doesn't wear a Fedora no more, and lost his smirk smile with something a bit calmer, and wears a plaid jacket and some black jeans. Personal Information/Personality Mason isn't much of a team-work type person, even if he gets partnered up with anyone Ineur sends to Mason. Riding solo isn't much of a good strat, but he likes the quiet and "Not Being A Complete Dummy" type of deal. While in Nick's Gang, he attempts to help them with their goal, forgetting his orders. however, later in time, he gets annoyed by how some of them speak and act on the battles against certain people so Mason tried a round 2 to shut them up, which came close to finishing until Nick had to stop it completely, which made Mason disband from the Gang and disappeared for a couple of years. 4 Years before working with Ineur, he was a rookie for a small Mafia in the small part of DB's Studdon, he was much as serious and strict as what he was when he was 17, but he always got the job done in his own way instead of doing it the correct way. Due to his way of thinking, he is much of a "I Ahoot First and I Died Later" type of guy, he wasn'r made for battle or born for it, he just plays it like a traditional card game where he has all the tricks up his sleeve. Moveset -4 Years: Dialog (If Made an Appearance) This isn't an canon act, but it takes place after the Powered Up Anatis battle and it will only be Mason's dialog that I will type. Mason Calvin (using that black ??? shade): You can't learn your lesson after what happend to Keith Brando, correct? Mason Calvin: You won't stop until you tear down The Cartel down to it's last breath? Well, have fun loosing another member to your little kids' gang. It would rather be more harmful to you then to them. Mason Calvin: Grow up already, This is going to be a warzone. So get moving already. Or you want to be a tough guy about this? Mason Calvin: Alright, Ineur sent me here to stop your adventure, but he did tell me that you might fight me due to your lack of repsect now. So, you might aswell end it here or it might get bl- Mason Calvin: Did just green suit kid with a butterknife punch me in my face, thinking you might win this battle without putting any effort into it? I really hate not following Ineur's motive, but enough is enough. Mason Calvin: You're going to face more of a threat from me than The Cartel members, Nick, so get ready for a rough day. Let me get this over with, and get you back to Ineur before I loose my head again. Boss Moveset - (Mason will spawn with 850,000 Health, +2,500 Each Player) Once entering. he will say certain quotes: "Nick, You could just stand down now, for the better." "I'm not taking it lightly after some kid punched me in the mouth." "I can't wait for this to end already." After Battle Dialog - Mason Calvin: I guess you never listen, Ineur isn't going to be easy on you, so have fun getting home after this. Mason Calvin: However, I might have to keep an eye on you, I don't want blood on our hands, do we? Mason Calvin: Let's get moving, you want to tear down The Cartel, then start walking. Console: Mason Calvin has been added to your roster... Upgrades * Increase Your Health and Damage * Decrease Cooldowns On E,R,F * Increase Range Of Your Projectiles -4 Years: * Increase Ammo Amount * Decrease Cooldown * Increase Bullet & Card Knockback Relationships Ineur - One of his "Messengers", he sends Mason to certain operations, even if it's small. However becoming the babysitter of Nick Nebula, which he kinda hates. Veronica Zen Fortunus - His Wife, during the early days of his love life, they worked together in a casino, soon to propose to her 5 years after working there. Living together in a Farmhouse away from the city, having a calm life. Poly - His (Step) Daughter, she hates him about 75% of time, the only time she wants to hang out with him was during missions and anything related to that matter, but she sometimes respects Mason as a father-figure time to time. Trivia * dunno man Changelog ''' V.1.0.0 * '''Fixed up the grammar errors * Changed his HP from '250' to '200' * Increase Speed from '19' to '26' * Replaced 'Armour' with 'Defense', since it sounded retarded * Redid some of the Stamina requirements * Added REAL Descriptions to his upgrades * Changed his 'Dual Pistols' to 'Fighter' * Changed His 'Guard' Move Parry from '300' to '250' * Working on His Dialog and Boss Battle (IF i have time) * Changed DPS from '150' to '155' * Fixed His stats up V.1.0.1 * Remove His 15d and 50d Moves V.1.02 * Reworked everything, and added a Boss Dialog / Battle :) * Moved his 10 YR to his page, and soon to be an image. Category:Devil Beater Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Users Of Aether